We're A Freak Show
by Kito Bax
Summary: Saotome's niece, Haruka Nanami, is invited to stay at his freak show. There, she meets all sorts of... people. Her being normal has made her the outcast of the group, but once they all start to fall for her, she doesn't know how to respond.
1. Little Girl, Come See the Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama; this wondrous series belongs to it's respectful owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Little Girl, Come See the Show<strong>

_Dear Diary, _

_As a little girl, I've always been told stories of uncle's grand freak show. My parents didn't allow me to go to the shows in fear that I might get nightmares, though after hearing the stories, I see no reason of being scared of these so called freaks. _

_Since my parents do work for the same trading company, they had to travel to America and stay there for a year together. Which leaves me by myself. Luckily my uncle, Mitsuo Saotome, offered me to stay at his freak show while they were gone. At first they both disagreed, but once they realized they couldn't leave me alone in our mansion they let me go. _

_At this moment, we're on a carriage to his freak show. Saying that I'm not nervous is a false statement. I have been thinking of what the freaks would actually look like. Thinking of the thought reminded me of how it almost gave me nightmares last night. No wonder my parents never brought me there. _

_Uncle says that the freaks are nice people once you get to know them, and I'm taking his word fo-_

* * *

><p>"Haruka, look out your window. You'll see the tents of the family." A man in a nice suit told her.<p>

She was writing in the new diary her father gave her, so that she could write how her stay at the freak show was like. She looked up to see tents and trailers from a far distance in a field of dead grass. There was also a huge tent that was taller and wider than the others, which must have been where the show would take place.

"Uncle, which tent would be mine?" she asked him, still looking in awe at the camp grounds.

"Well, it's hard to show you from this distance." He answered with humor. "Though, you will be sharing a tent with someone."

"Really? Who would that be?" She thought she would be having her own tent so she wouldn't be a bother to the performers.

"One of our must see performers, Triple-D." he said as he brought out a picture from his wallet. It was of the woman who would be her roommate. Her red wavy locks, the sharp features of her face, and her portioned out body made her look like a model. She could be on the cover of a magazine, if it weren't for her three breasts. Now a days, if you have the slightest imperfection, you're considered an outcast.

"Don't worry, she may look fierce but, she is a kind girl." He told her with a laugh. Haruka smiled, at least she knows that her roommate won't beat her up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir, have a nice day." Haruka thanked the coachman, he then drove off with the horse-drawn carriage into the town.<p>

She looked towards the camp, it looked more like an abandoned amusement park than performer's grounds up close. _I hope there isn't any spiders in my tent. _

"Come now, you don't want to be staying out here all night." Her uncle told her. She quickly picked up her suitcase and followed him.

Once they got through the entrance gate they went along a path into another big tent that was a few feet shorter than the performance tent. When they got in, it was filled with drapes and carpet all around. A desk was set far back from the entrance to the tent, above was a picture of children and teens surrounding her uncle. She could sense that they weren't, normal.

"Haruka, I need you to know that I am a very busy man." She nodded in response. "Especially since it seems your mother and your father need me to keep in check with the company while they are out." _That's right, uncle Mitsuo is partners with mother and father. The freak show is his way of having a home for all the freaks. At least that's what he said._

"So, I probably won't be around here from time to time. I will be leaving the family to take care of you when I'm gone." He explained as he went to sit in the chair near his desk. "That reminds me, I need to introduce you to everyone." He jolted back up from the chair and walked out the tent, gesturing for Haruka to follow him. They followed another dirt path into the big tent.

No one was inside the tent, which gave the place an empty theater feel. A wooden stage was placed in front of rows of chairs. In one of those chairs, wavy locks of red were sitting there.

"Ah, Tomochicka!" Mitsuo called out to the bush of red. She turned her whole body to face who was calling her. She knew by the loud voice that it was the ring leader of this whole place.

"What do you want Shini-" She cut herself off once Haruka got into her view. Her eyes widened at the sight of a stranger.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Mitsuo asked her, ignoring the fact that she was more interested in knowing who the new girl was.

She shrugged. "Who knows, but my bet is that Jinguji is out in town flirting with school girls again." Her eyes rolled as she said Jinguji's name.

"Well, then I guess you will be the first one to be introduced to my niece."

"Oh, so that's who that is." The red head stood up showing off her curves and her three breasts. She obviously was the girl in the picture Mitsuo showed Haruka, her roommate. She walked over to his niece and took out her hand with a smile. "I'm Tomochika, nice to meet you."

Haruka took her hand in hers and shook it gently. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Tomochika."

"You can just call me Tomo-chan." She insisted as she let go of her hand.

"Okay, Tomo-chan." She said quietly which led to Tomochika to chuckling over her quiet, gentle voice.

"Who's this?" Someone asked which broke off Tomochika's laughter.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have anyone around before the show." Another voice said, slightly pitched a different tune.

"This is Shining's niece, she's here for…" Tomochika thought for a while before asking, "Why exactly are you here for?"

"Her parents are out of the country for the next year; I'm taking her in." Mitsuo explained. "Though, I will be gone once in a while so I'll be leaving her in everyone's hands. Tokiya will be in charge for the nights I'm gone."

"What? Why do we have to be in charge of her?" The voice asked in a shocked, yet annoyed tone.

"Don't be so rude Onii-san." The other voice scolded the other.

Haruka didn't notice before but, Tomochika's curvy body was blacking her view of the two voices. At first glance it was only one boy, but once Haruka moved to the side to get a view of the second voice, her eyes widened.

It was two blonde heads sharing one body; they were identical in fact. _Conjoined twins._ Haruka thought as she examined their shared body.

They were wearing a white dress shirt with its first two buttons unbuttoned, black suspenders that were hanging side by side of their hips, and a brown loose pair of pants that had one sleeve rolled up above their calve.

The head on their left had his hair swept to the left side of his face. The rest of his bangs were clipped to his right side with red pins. He also had a fedora that matched their outfit upon his head. The head on the right had his bangs swept to the right side of his head with no pins placing any unwanted hairs away. To her surprise, he didn't wear a fedora like his brother.

"What are you staring at?" The one on the left asked in an angered tone.

"U-Um, well I was just admiring-" Haruka tried to explain but was cut off by the one to the right once again.

"Admiring?" This time his voice was more quiet and in shock.

"Well, anyways. Those two are as well one of the must see performers of the show." Mitsuo interrupted.

"The loud one on the left is Syo and the intelligent one on the right is Kaoru." Tomochika told her. In return the twins just eyed Tomochika with annoyed looks.

"Tomochika you will be sharing your tent with Haruka during her stay." Mitsuo announced changing the topic.

"Oh, goody!" She squealed in delight. "I'll set your bed on the other side of my tent right now, follow me." Haruka nodded and followed her roommate out the tent leaving Mitsuo, Syo, and Kaoru in the tent alone.

"I'm leaving you boys in charge of telling everyone about Haruka, got that?" Mitsuo told them as soon as the two girls left.

"You got it Shining." Kaoru answered for both of them. He sensed that his brother was still in shock when Haruka told them she was admiring them.

Mitsuo gave them a genuine smile and turned to leave. "By the way, make sure you tell everyone this as well since it goes for all of you."

The two turned to look at each other in confusion and turned their heads towards Mitsuo again.

"The first ever rule for this freak show will be that love is absolutely forbidden." His deep voiced echoed through the whole tent.

'What does he mean by that?' Syo mentally asked Kaoru trying to keep a straight face on the outside.

'Probably just a joke that he made up, like the ones he used to throw at us as kids.' Kaoru answered back.

"We will make sure we tell them that Shining." Syo responded.

"Great." Mitsuo said as he left the tent to go pack his bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I decided to make a new fan fiction for this series, but don't worry those of you who are reading my other fan fiction, I will still continue it as I continue this one. <strong>

**Now the whole idea of this fan fiction could probably be a cross-over between Utapri and AHS: Freak Show, however you want to look at it but, I will use some ideas from Freak Show into this fan fiction. I will use most of the freaks from the show and make the characters of Utapri have a similar body type as the character I pair them up with. Though, they will not have the same personality as them (probably). Also, I will make some of the characters different human oddities than from what I have seen from the show. Some Utapri characters may seem OOC but, that's just how I would see them if they were put into that Universe. **

**Hopefully you give back supportive feedback on this new fan fiction. If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please inform me so I can improve in the future. Also, if you want to see any characters from Utapri as a certain character from AHS: Freakshow in this fan fiction, please tell me.**

**I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review as well. **

**Thank _You_ for reading,**

***Bubble Kiss***


	2. Flexibility

**A/N: For the few actaully interested in this story, thank you for telling me that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or American Horror Story: Freak Show; these wondrous series belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Flexibility<p>

"You came at quite a peaceful time, you know." Tomochika told Haruka as she helped her unpack her bags.

Haruka was folding her clothes and putting them in drawers and stopped mid-way of folding a blouse upon hearing that. "How so?"

Tomochika gave her gentle smile as she took more items out of her bag. "Well, we are at that point where we have to rest. Plus it's the beginning of school and the harvest; everyone's too busy to make time for entertainment."

Haruka continued folding and thought of how well thought their schedule is here. To be honest with herself, she wouldn't have thought of that factor if she was in her uncle's shoes.

"Guessing from the amount of fabric at the front of that blouse of yours, you are gifted with that package there. Not too big and not too small." Haruka gasped upon hearing such a statement and laid down the said blouse on her new made bed.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at a smirking man, no physical 'differences' to be seen. "Who, who are you?"

"I'm your escort, dear." He gestured his hands as he bowed. Tomochika clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Ignore that stain of humanity, Haruka. He's only playing with you so he can get in your skirts." Now she is furiously putting down her shoe boxes under her bed. The man chuckled in amusement.

"As always, you are right, Tomo." He glided towards Haruka. She put down the clothes she was folding and began fiddling with her two fingers. She hasn't really been around the opposite gender growing up so interacting, like this, is making her nervous and sweaty.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Using his pinky he placed a loose strand of her short hair behind her ear and cupped her face. They stayed in that position for a small amount of time, his hand cupping her face a little tighter every second. When that was noticeable to Tomochika she grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from her.

"Reiji, I think it's time for you to start cooking dinner." She said sternly as she stared at him calmly but her eyes in anger. Reiji looked over at Haruka again, this time with longing and walked himself out. "Fine, Tomo. But you're getting more vegetables than meat now."

"As long as you don't come in here again," Tomochika yelled at him, and then whispered, "You pervert."

* * *

><p>He didn't bother going to the kitchen, instead he went straight to his tent. He went under his bed and took out a sketch book. Then his hands went crazy, he took the closest writing utensil and began drawing the face he cupped moments before.<p>

So soft, and warm. No wonder he was tightening his grip then, he wanted to hold onto her. Her face was the most beautiful one he has seen through his eyes. Innocent and not judgmental, unlike the others.

Everyone judged him to begin with. Doctors thought he was dead when he was born, his position was as if he was a pretzel. His mother didn't treat him like a precious bundle of joy when he was younger, instead she stayed as far away as possible from him. He tried hiding the fact he could bend like no other man from kids at school, but they soon found out.

Reckless bullies tried to break his arm as punishment for bumping into them by twisting his arm. Once they stopped their laughing was when he realized that he wasn't crying like a normal kid, he was standing there in silence, no pain effecting him at all.

Those kids ran for their life and soon the principle knew and he was sent home. That day was when his mother also abandoned him.

_"Let's go to the supermarket."_ She said, with no regret or hurt in her voice. He was left on aisle 6, the arts and crafts section. He took a few packets of pencils, blank books, and coloring materials and ran. He can never go back to that town.

He set his pencil down and looked her. She was indeed the one he wanted under his grip again. He wanted to know what all parts of her body looked and felt. Shining has got quite a niece.

"Reiji-senpai! I'm hungry." A voice whined. Reiji quickly closed to book and put under his bed. "I'll be there Otoyan, just give me a second."

His four-armed underclassmen, more like a little brother, had his lower pair of arms on his hips and his upper pair crossed over his chest, one of them covering his mouth as he yawned. "Hurry, Syo-kun and Kaoru-kun are getting impatient."

"They can wait, it's not like Nacchan is filling in for my absence."

"He is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, long time no see. Again thank you to the few who are enjoying this series, I appreciate that a whole lot. Anyone new, welcome and please tell me your opinions and/or suggestions. **

**Thank you for reading and bye!**

***Bubble Kiss***


End file.
